The Clone Wars Book One: Fate
by Jochern
Summary: A Mandalorian Terrorist/Mercenary group is trying to assassinate amongst others senator Padme Amidala. The jedi sends a group of jedi to protect them while Obi-wan hunts for the Mandalorian's on Coruscant itself to find out who is behind the plot. A mysterious young man called Starkiller seems hellbent on killing Padmé.
1. Chapter 1

The Clone Wars Fate

Chapter 1 Assassination

/

Jedi High Council Chamber

Master Windu leaned forward from his position. He glanced at Grand Master Yoda before continuing to speak. He turned his attention back to clone Commander Berserker's holographic image.

In the chamber were except Windu, Master Yoda, Master Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Saesee Tiin, Kai Dousk and Adi Gallia. Holograms present were Oppo Rancisis and Anakin. Master Lilliana stood near the doors and the last member present were the always mysterious master & lord Kaan.

Little was known about him. He wore a grey metal mask with a T shape in front and a black armor with black robes covering the armor. Master Kaan was a giant of a man, taller and larger than any other member of the Council. Only Yoda and Windu had seen him without the armor and robes. He sat quietly in the background as always. He was one of the oldest member on the Council, except Yoda and Windu. He was Lord of the planet Dejvo.

"This is most troubling", Windu finally spoke. "Are we sure about the identities of these men"?

"Absolutely general", Berserker assured him. "We identified them off footage from the Frigates security system. It appears over a dozen members of the Death League is currently on Coruscant.".

"Assume wrong about their target, we cannot", Yoda stated.

"Agreed", Windu nodded. "We shall assign security to Senator Amidala and senator Jamal immediately". Windu looked at Berserker. "Inform the Senators bodyguards to heighten security until further notice".

"Understood general", Berserker said saluting.

His holographic image disappeared.

"If no one minds", Obi-wan began. "I shall trace their footsteps after they arrived on Coruscant".

Windu nodded.

"I will assist you Master Kenobi", Shaak Ti said.

"Thank you master Ti", Obi-wan said nodding.

"I will I", Saesee Tiin added.

"I'm a few days from Coruscant but I'll be in the protection detail when I arrive", Anakin insisted.

Windu nodded approvingly. He had a feeling Anakin would volunteer himself for that job.

"We can't underestimate this threat masters", Anakin told them. "Who will protect senators Amidala and Jamal"?

Jamal was a Terran Senator with darkened skin and blue hair.

"Master Kai Dousk and De'joh will be assigned to senator Jamal", Windu stated.

Anakin thought it a good combination but he was more interested in Padme's protection detail. "And Amidala"?

"Lilliana, do what she will", Yoda said nodding towards her.

She stepped up towards the council and looked ta Anakin.

"I'll leave right this meeting", Lilliana assured with a smile directed at Anakin.

What that it? Anakin had preferred someone else to assist. Why did Padme only get one jedi? Of course Lilliana was good but…

"As will I", Master Kaan spoke as he stood up. He had a dark voice that went with his dark appearance. "Those scum has made the mistake of their lives by coming here".

The jedi around were a bit surprised over that Kaan had volunteered. Windu was about in fact to add that he himself would join Lilliana but this worked just as well. Few went up against Kaan and lived to tell the tale.

/

Is this heightened security really necessary captain"? Padme asked.

The Senate Guard in his blue armor stood in a straight position with his rifle leaned on his arm.

"The threat is quite real senator", he said.

"Right", she said giving in. "So is half a dozen more guards going to make a difference standing outside my apartment"?

The Senate Guard was about to reply as the sound of opening doors reached their ears. They turned and looked at two jedi entering her apartment. She immediately recognized master Lilliana but the other male, she thought it was a male anyway, was nameless in her mind. She could remember his name. Though she had seen him many times. He was a Jedi High Council member.

"Lilliana"? Padme asked surprised.

"If the Guards can't keep the assassins out senator we shall deal with them", the dark figure of master Kaan spoke in his dark voice. It sent at first shivers down Padme's back. It was almost hard to believe that this scary figure was a jedi and not a Sith.

"Kaan and I will protect you if they do come for you Senator Amidala", Lilliana filled in.

Padme smiled. "I already feel safer", she confessed.

The Senate Guard saluted the jedi and left to speak to a few other guards in the apartment. There were four guards inside and six outside and two on an opposite roof top watching for strangers closing in on the building.

The Senate Guards knew the senator was far safer with two jedi than with two dozen of them.

"I do not believe we have officially met master Kaan", Padme said.

"True senator", he spoke. "The pleasure is mine". He bowed slightly.

Later as evening fell Padme was in her study finishing up the last of a speech she should give in the Senate a few days from now. In the living rooms sofa Lilliana sat back relaxing. Kaan sat straight up in a chair quietly. Lilliana to be honest would have preferred a more talkative partner then master Kaan. Needless to say she had the outmost respect form the master.

Although she relaxed her senses was sharp like a spear. Without a doubt Kaan had a far stronger sense they she had. She could feel his strength in the force.

She glanced at him.

"You would like to ask something"? Kaan suddenly asked.

It surprised her that he noticed her little stare. But she smirked after a moment.

"Eh, well… you know there are a rumor around what species you are", Lilliana said.

"And you think what"? He asked.

She thought about it for a moment.

"I think your Krash", she said waving a finger in the air.

Turning his head he studied her for a mere moment. She got a creepy feeling as he did. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was undressing her with his eyes.

"You would be correct", Kaan said.

Before she could give a happy cheer he stood up. Lilliana knew something was wrong. He must have felt something.

"What is it master"? She asked concerned.

"I do not sense the Senate Guard scout detail across the street", Kaan explained.

She knew it could only mean one thing. The Death League was coming. The Death League, a group on Mandalorian's that assassinated, committed piracy and whatever they could get paid for. They were extremely dangerous. These Mandalorian's had black armor but was suspected of being backed by Death Watch.

"Captain Artois", Lilliana said in her comlink.

"Yes master Lilliana"? The captain replied.

He stood with another guard outside the senator's study. One guard stood inside and the fourth inside the apartment walked around.

"We believe your men across the street is dead", she continued.

"W-what"? He replied surprised by the sudden news. "The assassins are coming"?

"Most likely. Keep your position and pretend that nothing is wrong".

"Copy", Artois said. "We're ready".

Two quick shots from a skilled marksman blow a hole in the two guards on the balcony. Both fell dead to the floor. Four figures flied over using jetpacks and landed on the balcony unseen. They wore black Mandalorian armor. One had a pair of twin blasters and the others had carbine blaster rifles. The leader with the twin blasters and another slowly and quietly made their way towards the study as one made his way towards the bedroom. The last continued towards the living room.

A knife was thrown and hit one of the guards in the chest. He let out a quiet shriek as his body went numb. Artois raised his blaster rifle but a carbine hit him in the head and knocked him to the floor. Padme turned towards the door as it opened and in a second the guard in the room was shot dead.

She gasped at the two black armored man in the door. The leader raised his twin blasters towards her head. Padme knew she had nowhere to run. She hoped in some scares way that like always Anakin would storm in and save the day, though she knew he was days away from Coruscant.

The next moment two two Mandalorian's heads left their bodies and they collapsed on the floor dead. Padme smiled thankfully when she saw master Kaan standing in the doorway with his double wielded green lightsaber out though just deactivated. He made a slow gesture for her to remain quiet.

He landed out a hand and helped captain Artois up on his feet. The doors to Padme's bedroom opened and the Mandalorian entered. They split up not knowing where in the apartment senator Amidala where. He noticed the bed was empty. The next moment heh ad a lightsaber through his gut.

The fourth assassin entered the living room, only to get blasted in the back by the Senate Guard.

Kaan looked to Padme.

"It is over here", he said. He looked at Artois. "The marksman has left".

Artois nodded. "My men"?

"Total… six dead", Kaan told him.

Lilliana entered the study with three guards behind her. They came from the hallway.

"Master Kaan", she said. "Fantastic work master". Lilliana smiled.

Padme walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"I am truly grateful for your actions", Padme thanked him. "Both your actions".

"I hate to have seen what would have happened if you weren't here", Artois added.

"At your serves senator", Kaan said. "Lilliana, contact the Jedi Council".

She nodded and left for her commlink in the living room.

"I suggest you rest now senator", Kaan said.

Padme agreed with him. It had truly been one of those evenings. She had a meeting with the Chancellor at the Senate building tomorrow at an early time.

/

As the morning rose an uneventful night ended. Senator Jamal had also survived an assassination attempt that evening. As the transport landed Padme exited it with six Senate Guards right behind. Behind the blue armored escort walked Lilliana and Kaan. They walked towards the entrance to the large Senate building. Senators, guards and others walked in and out from the building.

Padme saw a familiar face jogging towards them. She smiled as Nayira arrived.

"Hello Nayira", Padme smiled. "It's a surprise, though a happy one to see you".

Nayira returned the smile and met Padme with a hug with she gladly returned.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay"? Nayira said concerned.

"Thank to master Kaan and Lilliana", Padme said gesturing at the two jedi.

Nayira stepped up to them and bowed.

"Nayira", Lilliana said smiling. She didn't expect to see her padawan here.

"Masters, I'd like to volunteer to assist you", Nayira asked.

Her eyes were on Kaan. She knew Lilliana would approve but him… who could knew what he thought?

Kaan to her surprise nodded.

"You're assistance is gladly accepted padawan Nayira", he spoke.

The group continued walking and entered the building. Nayira walked side to side with Padme. Making small talk she had an eye open around them.

5


	2. Chapter 2

The Clone Wars Fate

Chapter 2 the Chancellor

* * *

**The Senate Building**

The meeting with the Chancellor was rather boring. While Senator Orn Free Taa, Organa, Amidala and half a dozen others met with Palpatine the Senate Guards awaited outside with Lilliana as Nayira and Kaan was inside. It went on for about an hour or so until finally the senators began leaving, and most importantly Padme began to leave.

Kaan bowed to the Chancellor before leaving.

"Always a pleasure master jedi", Palpatine smiled.

As the doors closed Organa walked with Padme for a while with the escort right behind.

"Is it expected that the assassins will try again"? He asked after a moment. "As I understand it it didn't go well the first time".

"Those Mandalorian's are a hardy people and"… Padme spoke.

Nayira lost herself for a moment. She saw something in her mind, pictures. Was it a vision? It felt like a vision at least and her mind told her that he had to be. She found herself seeing Chancellor Palpatine's office… again. He spoke to a few senators who hadn't left yet. He stood up when a blast bolt made a hole in the window and continued through Palpatine's skull. He fell lifeless over his desk.

Suddenly and for no seemingly good reason to the rest Nayira stopped and rushed back the way they'd come towards Palpatine's office. She had no time to explain her vision to the others. The Supreme Chancellor's life was at stake.

"Nayira"? Lilliana asked.

She run after her as the group stop.

"Where is she going"? Padme asked concerned over Nayira running off. It must be important.

Kaan turned to Artois.

"Stay with the senator", Kaan commanded before bolting after Lilliana and Nayira.

Though Artois nodded he had little to say in the matter as Padme followed right after the jedi with Organa and the Senate guards in toe. Palpatine nodded at what Orn Free Taa said and put his hands on the desk to stand up and walk around it. Suddenly the retractable doors opened and the blue Twi'lek jedi padawan Nayira bolted inside.

No one had time to react before she reached the Chancellors desk she push him out of the way microseconds before the blaster bolt dripped through Palpatine's head. Palpatine quickly got help up on his feet and turned around to find Nayira lying on the floor with a smoking blast mark in her waist. She twisted in pain.

The Senate Guards began swarming inside.

"Chancellor you have to hurry to safety", one requested.

Palpatine had bent over to see how Nayira was doing and ignored the guards statement.

Lilliana and Kaan arrived. Lilliana gave Kaan one look and he nodded. Both felt the irritated marksman getting on his speeder. With the force Kaan throw Lilliana through the window and out into the air. It felt a bit freaky as no one had ever thrown her through the air before.

She landed on a vessel and jumped from ship to ship. Thankfully the speeder in question was heading in her direction. She jumped and landed on the Mandalorian's speeder in midair and full speed. He tried for his blaster but her lightsaber made quick work to remove his hand.

"I've called for a medical team", a Senate Guard declared.

Kaan looked over the commotion around Nayira who lied in pain on the floor.

"I owe you greatly my child", Palpatine told her in his soft voice.

After that at some point Nayira lost consciousness and woke up two days later in the infirmary with Lilliana and master Skywalker staring down at her. She felt Lilliana's hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling"? She asked.

"Okay… I think", Nayira replied. "I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened".

Anakin grinned.

"You saved the Supreme Chancellor, that's what happened", he explained enthusiastically.

Nayira though for a moment. She remembered having a vision.

"I had a vision", she said sitting up.

"So we figured", Windu stated.

Nayira almost jumped. She hadn't seen or heard him. Turning he stood to her left side next to Anakin.

"Master Windu", Nayira bowed her head.

"Now rest padawan", he suggested. "When you're strong enough the Chancellor wants to thank you in person".

"Sound fun".

Lilliana gave Anakin a smirk.

"Oh yeah she's fine alright", Anakin stated and patted her in the back.

"What about the marksman who shot me"? Nayira asked quickly.

She had almost forgot that someone had pulled the trigger in the first place.

"We have him", Anakin said. "Lilliana here cut his right hand off".

Nayira looked surprised at her master. It quickly turned into a smile.

"Nice one master", she said.

Lilliana gave her a glare saying quiet down. Too late though. Realizing her mistake she looked at Windu and gave a nervous giggle.

To her surprise he shook his head and rolled his eyes. While he turned and walked away he spoke. "I didn't hear that". She wasn't sure why he really gave her a pass but probably because of her being injured.

Anakin exhaled deeply. "Close one huh".

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Seeing Anakin walk into her living room made Padme want to jump him and both kiss and hug him, which she knew of course was a dumb idea with master Kaan standing there looking out the window.

"Anakin", Padme said, a smile spreading across her features. "It's so good to see your back".

"You know me", he replied cocky. "The Council can't function without me".

Padme couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that a fact"?

"Course", Anakin assured her smiling, as if trying to ensure her he was correct.

Lilliana's reaction to hearing him broke that, not that Padme believed him anyways. Anakin turned around hearing the master break out into laughter. Kaan turned his head but nothing more. Padme laughed seeing Lilliana's reaction.

Lilliana laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Where would the Order be without you"? She asked sarcastically.

Anakin knew it was a rhetorical question. He felt a bit humiliated seeing the master almost fall double in laugher. But he joined and laughed about it himself, unable to hold himself. Pulling herself together Lilliana dried the tears of joy from her face. She noticed Kaan still stood there, looking out and seemingly completely ignoring them. That's what she knew Anakin thought, maybe senator Amidala too. After spending the night with him protecting Amidala she knew him better than that. Not to say she knew him anywhere close to good.

She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking all the time. She had worked with master Kaan once before. Back then he had taken one look at a holographic map over a region and in five minutes laid up a plan of how to crush the Separatist army. Not to mention that he succeeded within a few hours. The whole mission took maybe two days. One and a half was simply scrapping up the droid pockets remaining shattered around.

A male in black Mandalorian armor looked at the kid who a few minutes ago had walked into the room. He didn't trust him but if their employer said he was good, that's fine.

Colonel Harrim sat down in front of the young man. If he had understood it correctly this kid worked for, not the employer but the boss of the employer.

"So, how'd you get the name Starkiller anyway"? He asked.

"You're here for small talk or to do the job you're paid for"? Galen asked.

Harrim snorted. Damned brat to insult him, him!

"Fine", Harrim said. "Fine by me. So you think you can kill Palpatine"?

"Think you can kill the two senators"? Galen asked.

"We can take Amidala", Harrim stated.

Galen raised an eyebrow.

"Senator Jamal left for Terra, after the first attempt", he paused. "No way we get get him with the Azula Guard protecting him".

"Guess half the payroll took off than", Galen stated shrugging his shoulders smirking.

Harrim stood up.

"You do your task and the Death League will to ours", he said harsh. "I assured you, Starkiller".


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally finished it, and it was about goddamn time.**

The Clone Wars Fate

Chapter 3 Second Times the Charm

* * *

It had gone three days sense Nayira was shot and she walked through the halls of the senate building. They were filled to the limit as it looked like as the senate meeting had ended moments ago. It is possible that the Chancellor hadn't even made it back to his office yet. He had requested her presence after her recovery.

So he personally could thank her for saving his life form a Mandalorian blast through the head, greatly taking herself the worst of it. She soon arrived outside the Supreme Chancellor's office. A man sat at a desk with two Senate Guard's standing by the retractable doors.

The Rodian sitting at the desk looked up with a smile and stood up to bow in respect.

"Good day padawan Nayira", he spoke with some accent.

"You remember me"? Nayira said a bit surprised for unknown reasons to her.

"Of course", he said raising his hands into the air. "You're the one who saved the Chancellor"!

He raised his hands in a gesture of happiness.

Nayira smiled as her gestured her towards the door. One of the guards opened the door while the other saluted her.

"Sir", he added.

Walking into the office Nayira met with the Supreme Chancellor whom she'd saved (Something she might regret years later) standing up and walking towards her.

"Master Nayira", he said shaking her hands.

"Chancellor", Nayira greeted. "Though I'm not really a master you know".

"In my eyes you'll always be child", he replied in his soft and warm voice.

She couldn't help but to feel flattered and return the warm smile.

"I wanted to personally thank you for saving my life", he said as he walked towards the windows. "It is something I do not allow myself to forget. I am in your debt my dear".

"O-oh… I was only doing my job", Nayira replied in surprise.

Suddenly as the surreal conversation continued Nayira felt a presence. Something dark she hadn't felt before. It felt first far away but as the conversation went on it came closer and closer. It became clear that it was the dark side of the force. But it didn't feel as powerful as the Sith lord Dooku did that time they had met on the battlefield.

Palpatine turned around when she became quiet.

"Are you alright my dear"? He asked concerned over her sudden silence. "Are you feeling well"?

"I feel something", Nayira said. "Something dark".

Palpatine concerned expression was exchanged by one guarded and waiting for trouble.

"Trust me this time Chancellor", Nayira said and walked towards the door.

She opened it and the two guards glanced in.

"Take the Chancellor somewhere safe", Nayira commanded, although she didn't have any authority.

Even without authority when a jedi made it clear that the Chancellor was in danger the Senate Guards obeyed without hesitation. The nodded without knowing what was really going on the Chancellor followed the guards as Nayira began meditating in the lock and empty office.

Master Kaan turned to Anakin, Padme and Lilliana who spoke of old memories and events in the sofa of the living room. The immediately quieted down.

"Something wrong master Kaan"? Anakin asked sure it was.

"Contact master Windu and tell him to hurry to the Supreme Chancellor's office", Kaan spoke.

Before Anakin could ask anything else Lilliana made the call. Windu was in fact in the building which Kaan knew. Upon receiving the call on his comlink Windu hurried through the hallways of the senate building.

"What's going on master Kaan"? Padme asked.

"Nayira reached out to me", he elaborated. "She felt a dark presence and acted".

Neither Lilliana nor Anakin needed to ask what that meant. It was a Sith or at least a dark force user on Coruscant. It looked like Nayira once again might save the Chancellor's life. Lilliana was a bit surprised that Nayira reached out to Kaan so far away from each other. Though master Kaan was a truly powerful jedi. If she had known Windu was in the building she would surly have reached out to him. Time and time again Lilliana found herself surprised over her padawan's powers.

Master Aayla Secure and Coleman Kcaj, members of the High Council both, walked through the corridors of the jedi temple when they met Yoda who looked to be in deep meditation, seemingly in the strangest place. In a corridor of all places.

"Master Yoda, is everything well"? Kcaj asked.

He looked towards the two masters, troubled.

"To the Senate you must go, quickly", he spoke. There was great concerned in his voice.

Neither of the two jedi questioned it and hurried along to the hanger. In the meantime the window to the Chancellor's office broke and the young Galen entered with his red lightsaber activated. In his irritation there were only a young and quite beautiful Twi'lek female, a jedi sitting on the floor.

"Hello", she smiled as she opened her eyes and stood up. "If you're looking for the Chancellor he's kinda left. Sorry".

"You will pay for your mistake", Galen assured her.

Nayira shrugged her shoulder. "The masters usually say so too. I don't really pay attention to it though". She smiled at Galen who grew angrier over her insolence.

He charged her with his lightsaber swinging to sever her head from her body. She avoided him with a volt without her green lightsaber activated yet. He swung around her but continued to miss.

"Fight coward"! He demanded.

"Why"? Nayira asked with a faked concerned expression. "You're doing so well on your own. I really don't wanna interfere".

He continued swinging after her and missing.

He grew angrier as she didn't even use her lightsaber. She was insulting his abilities with her smugness.

She was jumping around the office on walls and furniture without being touched. The red lightsaber was close to her several times. Galen thought she was either extremely trusting in her abilities, or she is very foolish.

Nayira decided to insult him by yawning.

He cried out in rage and leaped at her.

Missing she kicked him back.

"Playing with me will be your downfall", Galen declared.

Windu forced the doors opened and entered with his lightsaber drawn.

Galen looked at him with narrowing eyes and to Nayira.

"Keeping me busy, huh", he confirmed.

"Oh, don't say you didn't like our dual", Nayira replied, pretending to be wounded by his tone.

She activated her lightsaber. Instead of fighting two jedi Galen decided to retreat. He leaped out the window as a speeder caught him. Two men in Mandalorian armor sat in the front seats.

**Abandoned Building Later**

* * *

Galen stood outside by a ship with a droid in the pilot seat. A hologram of Count Dooku were before him in his hand.

"I fear the death League will be unable to finish this", Galen explained. "Sense they have failed several times already I believe we must cut our losses".

Dooku smiled.

"Good my boy, good", he smiled impressed. "You learn Galen. Leave Coruscant quickly and join me".

"Yes my lord", Galen bowed his head.

Inside the building Colonel Harrim waited for Galen to arrive. He turned to a red skinned Twi'lek sitting across the table.

Two Twi'lek's stood by his side. They had each a blaster rifle.

"Maybe we should start without your friend"? The red skinned asked.

Harrim snorted and put his helmet on.

"Agreed ", he said.

"Unlike your Death League, the Freedom Guardians have a greater supply of manpower", the Twi'lek said.

"But we have the supplies in weapons and more that you don't", Harrim declared with a smug expression. "So we both have something the other needs. Perhaps together we can give the Republic far more trouble".

The Twi'lek smiled.

An explosion knocked down a wall and clones leaped over from a gunship. Harrim grabbed his gun and fired. Smoke already filled the room. A Mandalorian near him took a blast in the chest. Three men died when the wall exploded.

Obi-wan Kenobi leaped in and activated his lightsaber. He deflected blaster fire and killed both Twi'lek guards.

"_Colonel Harrim, the Republic has found us"!_ A voice called in the comm.

"No kidding"! Harrim yelled back.

He took a blast in the arm from firing at Obi-wan. Obi-wan leaped towards him and slashed through his armor. The blasting ended as a few troopers came in from the staircase.

"Lower levels clear, sir", a lieutenant informed.

"Good work men", Obi-wan told them.

He looked at the dead man before him and removed the helmet.

"Colonel Harrim", he said. "Looks like we cut off the head of the Death League. Congratulation men".

"Who the heck are these guys"? A trooper asked.

Obi-wan and Cody walked over.

"Twi'lek's"? Cody asked surprised. "Hell were they doing here"?

Obi-wan scratched his beard.

"This… might have been a meeting, perhaps they are from another group. Maybe the Freedom Guardians", he suggested.

Cody snorted amused.

"Amusing name general", he said. "Don't you think"?

"For a terrorist group", Obi-wan replied. "Extremely. But hopefully, whatever was going on here, we stopped it and cut off the Death League's head". He turned around. "Now we need to hunt down the rest and pull it up by the roots".


End file.
